Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 04
Yuri-Senesi's Blue-Sky, Iron-Fist Classroom (ユリ先生の青空鉄拳教室) is the fourth chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary Taking place in on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Yuri Alpha instructs her ward Hamsuke in reading Japanese kanji. Hamuske is disinterested as she is able to communicate with everyone verbally. Yuri first teaches Hamsuke Ainz Ooal Gown's name getting the hamster's attention. She begins with the letter A or ア. She uses various Nazarick inhabitants that use the character in their names such as Shalltear, Aura, Albedo and even her own name. Hamsuke has difficulty due to the odd shape of the symbol. Yuri seeing her in distress tries another example that will help Hamsuke remember better. Using the "ア" kanji she has makes her identify it as the shape of Ainz Ooal Gown's head. The then begins listing other characters of Ainz's name using various parts of Ainz's body. For the "ズ" of "Zu" part of Ainz's name, she asks Aura for assistance in identifying a part of Ainz that will help Hamsuke. Aura realizes she can't because of the dakuten which are the two points next to the character "ズ." Hamsuke believes that the two points are actual score points she gains from learning this, and Aura's off-hand comments only reinforce this idea. Aura states Ainz's name as a total of three dakuten or six points, whereas the other Floor Guardians like Albedo, Shalltear, and Demiurge have four points; Mare and Aura having two points. Having this causes Aura to believe that the dakuten are a mark of strength. Unfortunately, Aura informs Hamsuke's name contains no dakuten thus she is zero. Yuri Alpha watching her lesson devolves into some game before her eyes is stunned by the bizarre rules made by the dark elf. She takes her aside and tells her not to teach Hamsuke such things. Hamsuke now depressed at her weak name is then cheered up by Aura who tells her she shouldn't be ashamed since Cocytus's name also doesn't have any points as well. Hamsuke realizing this asks if the dakuten are really marks of strength. Yuri believes Aura will come clean and tell the truth to her colleague, only for the elf to make more exaggerations. The maid eventually gave up straightening out the dakuten issue and calls Hamsuke: Bamzuge or バムズゲ. Aura makes a query to Hamsuke as to why Ainz named her "Hamsuke". She claims that it is because "Ham" takes its root from a hamster, a creature Ainz believes she resembles and the "Suke" is a from the skeleton. This shocks Yuri and Hamsuke, though the latter doesn't believe she resembles a skeleton. Aura deduces that the name signifies is from Ainz's undead theme. It marks Hamsuke's status as an outsider and one of the living as his comrade. The duo believes in the outrageous claim, and Hamsuke is given congratulations. Yuri then resumes her lesson, and Hamsuke is determined to master reading her master's name and earn a new name as Bamzuge. Yuri at this point doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth and continues. After several grueling lessons, Hamsuke managed to learn katakana. Yuri passes Hamsuke who rushes to show her lord. Hamsuke rushes into AInz's study and asks him to write something to prove that she can read. Obliging he writes Kyouhukou's name. Hamsuke seeing the character "恐" she knows it says "Kou" and "公" which she thinks deduces it as "Ham". Despite her meager knowledge Ainz is impressed. He wonders if this is due to Hamsuke's inherent intelligence or Yuri's impression of Yamaiko since she was a teacher in real life. He praises Hamsuke for her hard work and asks her to continue supporting him. Hamsuke proudly declares that she will, before running out she states her intention to be one day be called "Bamzuge." This declaration confuses Ainz who thinks it's related to an anime. Character Appearance *Yuri Alpha *Hamsuke *Shalltear Bloodfallen (Cameo) *Aura Bella Fiora *Albedo (Cameo) *Ainz Ooal Gown *Mare Bello Fiore (Cameo) *Demiurge (Cameo) *Fenn (Cameo) *Pandora's Actor (Cameo) Known Locations *Great Tomb of Nazarick **6th Floor Chapter Notes *This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace June 2017 Issue. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters